


Cocoon / 空囊

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: Soulless！Sam/Dean
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Cocoon / 空囊

葬礼延误了伊利诺亚州的行期。  
婴儿喂不饱摄魂者，更可能是魔童。他要询问几家父母，要准备猎枪盐弹，还得有诱饵。即使今天动身，还得花上一天才能赶到伊利诺亚，在日落前端掉魔童窝的可能性变得很小，但如果直接跳过询问，效率则不受影响。  
“是时候了，Sam。”  
Bobby提醒。于是Sam回过神，想起他还在葬礼。不同于以往见过的普通坟地，这里没有宽阔草坪，灰蒙蒙的疏松砂土从木屋门口延伸到松林树丛，更远处是看不到尽头的废弃公路。烈日下所有人的面孔都昏黄不清，在扭曲空气中发酵得颓然陌生。  
没有人再出声，他们静悄悄地注视着他，等他埋下第一抔土。Sam能给每副五官组合套上名字，但读不懂他们的表情。痛苦，悲伤，更多是担忧，还各自夹杂别的。Sam感觉这些沉甸甸的情绪都是冲着他来的，因为他们都朝他微微颔首或是摇摇脑袋，每次与他目光相接时脸上总有肌肉抽动，而他搞不懂原因。  
也不是完全不明白。棺木里躺着的人是他哥哥——这个词对他没有过多含义，大概所有遇到这种情况的弟弟都应该像块靶子一样承受周围投来的感情，无论本身怎么想。第一铲土落下前，他回想起木板下那张脸，最后见到时惨白僵硬，像散发寒气的白瓷，青苔花纹沿着唇角爬上了眼睑，踹开门的一瞬间他就知道没救了。  
Dean Winchester在他生命中过于沉重，这就能解释失去那一瞬间胸口蓦然陷落的空洞。在Samuel他们忙着清理灯灵余党时，Sam长久地蹲在Dean身边，默读阴冷而严酷的死亡从他身上穿过的痕迹。碰到怪物的人类会在最恐惧的梦境中睡去，他们会乞求噩梦结束，直到心脏停跳。  
“很抱歉你再也看不到海边落日了。”Sam没来由地冲着冰冷尸体说。他记得浪潮中的夕阳残影倒映在Dean眼中的模样，后者的快乐真实而饱满。海边意味着雨水丰沛，向来讨厌雨天的Dean却在阴雨连绵的海边放声歌唱，湿漉漉的公路上全是荒腔走板的曲调。  
他们几乎灭了灯灵的族，而Dean作为猎人还能完好无缺地走到终点，并从噩梦中得到解脱，这是件好事。但当他把这定义为“好消息”时Samuel瞪向他，像活吞了只生鸡蛋。就像现在，每次他直起腰填土时都能感到那种要活剥他一层皮的目光。这一年的相处中，Samuel早就学会不再问“你到底出了什么问题”，只是一言不发地瞪着。Sam咽下喉咙里的烦躁，加快动作。  
榆树林的阴影覆盖了棺木，再一会儿就能结束了。他庆幸没选择火葬，不然至少得再等一整天才能启程，这种场合是不该提前离开的。  
比起把选择权交给他，不选火葬这件事更令Sam奇怪，毕竟这是自己做的决定。Bobby询问时他还没想这么长远，只是下意识脱口而出。  
要葬礼，但不要用火。  
记忆告诉他，他们都死过，还不止一次下了地狱，但谁都没有体会过猎人式火葬。那一定有原因。他谨慎地遵循回忆，而Bobby的表现就像早已经对决定了然于心，询问无非多此一举。老猎人试图扯起嘴角，很快又放弃了，只是发出“傻小子”之类的嘟囔灌下一大口威士忌，酒液浸湿了衰白胡须。见到Dean的尸体后，他喝的酒越来越多，下巴和衣领总是干不起来，再过几天就能潮湿发霉。  
想埋没在霉菌里的不止他一个。  
Lisa整张脸都湿透了，新的泪痕不断漫过干涸的，一根长发湿乎乎地粘在左脸，像道祛不掉伤疤。她带着Ben站在离棺木最近的地方，肩膀小幅度颤抖着，在土坑终于填满时变得更加剧烈。理论上来说，他们是Dean的家属——至少过去一年是的，但所有人都理所当然地把一切后事决定权放在Sam肩上。  
Sam无法理解，但没有表现。  
Lisa揉了揉Ben的肩膀，终于抬头对上他的目光。女人不如记忆中友好，从他们见面开始，她就想越过蒸腾的初夏空气刺穿他的双眼。  
没人说悼词，葬礼在最后一捧土里结束，陆续有人离开。  
死亡是自然法则，也是猎人唯一的归宿。不会有谁的世界因此彻底改变，再悲伤的人也会逐渐散去，回到各自的生活里，直到下一场葬礼到来。总会有葬礼，站在这里的每个人都将走向同一个终点。而Lisa依然在原地审视着他，最初的纯粹悲痛从脸上逐渐消退，露出埋藏其下的疑惑与愠怒。她对Ben耳语几句，在男孩朝他们的车走去时势不可挡地向他迈来。Sam看到不存在的河流在她身后烧干，草地在鞋跟后逐寸枯萎。  
“你回来多久了，Sam？”在Sam竖起防御前，Lisa却说了句莫名其妙的话。她就站在半米之外，竭力控制语气，嘴唇却不可抑止地抽动。  
答案很简单，但Sam斟酌着：“将近一年。”  
“一年？哈，一年。”他没答错，所以犯了更大的错。她神经质地睁大眼睛，露出更多隐匿的红血丝和混杂着愤怒的难以置信，就好像Sam当着她的面把整个罪恶之城弄成了残垣断壁，“你回来了一年，但从没想过来看他一眼吗？你知道这段时间他是怎么过来的吗？”  
他知道。他从窗户外看到屋里温暖的壁炉和安逸的晚餐，看到Dean倚靠在沙发上看完一整季电视剧而Lisa蜷在他怀里，看到Dean在邻居的露天烧烤派对上给Ben递过一只香气四溢的鸡腿。他们不用担心骤降的气温，不用在意闪烁的电灯，也不需要专门往人们避之不及的地方跑。他看到了生活的另一种可能，看到猎人们梦寐以求却永远不能得到的安宁，看到Dean脸上的平静代替了伤疤。Sam不明白Lisa语气中的质问和谴责，就好像过去一年间他们对生活都有了严重误解。  
“我不明白。”他坦白，“他已经拥有平静生活了。”  
“你知道你对他意味着什么，无论哪种生活，失去你对于他都是灾难。现在他已经……他不在了，难道你的生活还会跟以前一样吗？”  
为什么会不一样呢。他并没失去很多，任何死亡都不会对他造成损失，这场葬礼给他留下的痕迹远远不及她。Sam没说出口，但显然表现在了脸上。  
“你是怎么回事，Sam？你不该……”她深深吸了几口气，双手举到面前，“抱歉，我从没真正认识过你。Dean清醒时很少提起你，从没说过你们的关系好坏。老天，他清醒时是世界上最好的丈夫和父亲。但当他说到关于你的、你们的……我以为你们关系很好，所以他才会变成那样。但现在你表现得就像根本不认识他，你看起来比今天任何一个在场的人都陌生。”她艰难地转换着时态，像每个刚失去爱侣的人做的那样。更汹涌的伤痛从Lisa的眼眶溢出，打湿的睫毛瑟瑟发抖。一些熟悉的模糊片段闪过Sam的脑海，蝴蝶翕动翅膀的触感在掌心复苏。他摊开手掌，干裂的黄黑泥屑从指缝间吹散。  
应该怎么表现才会符合Lisa所想？如果Sam因为没在Dean的死亡仪式上嚎啕大哭而被责怪唾弃，那对Sam本身也不会有太大影响。这世上每分钟都有人正被责骂，大家都是一样的，所以什么都不重要。  
“他是怎么描述我的？”他询问，只是出于好奇。  
记忆并不总是对的，大脑会模糊时间与场景，把它们重新剪开再随意拼接，同样的景象能在不同的时空中反复出现。Sam的大部分记忆都跟Dean有关：夕阳透过车窗照在铜绿大兵上，两只手交叠着握住那只玩具，再后来交握的双手变得修长结实，斑斓变幻的背景木马般旋转不停。有时在空无一人的墓园，有时在恶魔腥臭袭来的狭仄过道，有时在铺满红叶的校园走廊，他们像连体婴一样走过，肩膀、手臂或手指，总有一部分黏在一起。这些未必都是真的，如果另一半记忆没错的话，Dean一直讨厌这种过分亲密的举动。即使他有时希望这些都发生过，但说不出希望的理由。  
就像观察Dean在Lisa家的生活，从睁眼开始，他一直站在窗外看着玻璃墙里展示的记忆，自始至终都是旁观，感受不到半点情绪。这是他讨厌回忆的原因之一。回忆毫无用处，尤其是回忆一个死去的人，你在了解他前先知道了结局，就没有关心的必要。  
“你是他的全部。”Lisa的目光射向他，不甘与愤怒在深褐虹膜下隐隐波动。她正为Dean感到不平，又在发泄前屈服于无可救药的疲惫，“如果知道你还活着，他会很高兴的。我希望我们再也别见面了。”

*  
除掉魔童后，平原在破晓的微光里铺开，葬礼的回忆在达文波特的路上袭击了Sam。  
那次不愉快的谈话后，Lisa很快离开了，而他站在柳灌木丛中盯着那方新土发愣，直到一只蜜蜂蛰痛手背。他看了一眼肿起小包的皮肤，转身回去。Bobby在那之后说了更多，最后半瓶威士忌让他像个亢奋的孩子一样停不住嘴，彻底搅乱了时间和逻辑。Sam费力地听着，试图整理出Dean本身的模样。  
Dean不像Sam一样有天分，但也聪明得欠揍，对John的命令乖顺得让人心疼。从小Sam就是他唯一需要保护的，就算被人揍个半死也要把弟弟护在身后，他们频繁转学和搬家，小混混们都喜欢欺负陌生孩子，八岁之前他身上永远带着伤。Sam到斯坦福念书的头一年，他像四岁时刚到Bobby家那几个月一样，面无表情，一言不发，只是埋头找活干，失语症再次找上了他。  
“我已经不需要保护了。”  
Bobby在睡不醒的台灯下眯眼看他：“你确实是最好的猎人。但他仍然会把你像三岁小孩一样护起来，这就是Dean，如果他还在……”  
Sam拉下车窗，温煦晨风淌进领子，空气里都是草叶燃烧的味道。他看向副驾，想象Dean就坐在那儿打瞌睡，额头被窗户压出圆形印痕，半边脸被阳光烤得发红。  
温热气流从胸口涌上来，他忽然想哼歌。  
一打开收音机，震耳欲聋的硬摇差点掀翻颅骨。Sam连忙调低音量，恍然想起Dean那些幼稚的捉弄。有意或偶然，Dean还是给弟弟留了个恶作剧。Sam短促地笑了一声，朝远处的河岸驶去。  
他无法想象永远有人挡在危险前的滋味。见识过他的能力后，任何险境他都自告奋勇走在前面，同伴们也都理所当然让开道路。什么都不怕的人自然不需要保护。某个阶段他为了证明这点，不惜出手打伤用背影保护自己的人。那段日子他曾步入歧途，试图变得更强，试图让保护与被保护的位置对调，试图不让Dean再陷入危险，结果所有努力只换来一句怪物，他日夜追随的眼睛里被显而易见的失望耗尽了光辉。于是Sam忍耐的情绪气泡被卡车轧烂，把以往敬仰的人打倒在玻璃渣上。  
Sam不觉得真会为此生气。总有人说他冷血、武断、毫无人性，把各种词汇往他身上搬，它们就像掷在石头上的软箭，留不下一点印记。  
凭什么从Dean口中说出就能轻而易举激怒他呢。  
右手一阵剧痒，Sam把车停在岸边，发现手背上蛰肿的范围扩大了，周边晕开一圈淡红。他在后座翻找药箱，想找出薄荷味的绿色药膏。十六岁夏天，他们在马诺阿干掉了一窝巫虫，Dean让惨不忍睹的他趴在旅馆发霉的床上，用药膏一点点处理完背后烧灼滚烫的蛰伤，狭仄屋子里满是薄荷香气。沉闷湿热的夏风里，Sam咬牙握紧拳头，毒素刺激出的眼泪逐渐浸湿被单。Dean在背后询问，关切又焦急，过了一阵却忽然噤声。Sam等待着，直到感觉麻木的皮肤忽然掠过阵阵凉意。热度离开后，电流般的微弱战栗从胸口前方输送到全身。等第二天醒来他才意识到是Dean在吹拂那些凹凸不平的肿块，死灵巫术在鲜活的气息下迅疾失效。  
Dean选择了正确的解决方式，Sam也会这么做的。少年却为此忐忑不安，整整一周不敢与兄长眼神相接，小心翼翼避开肢体相触。那个曙光熹微的早晨，少年骨骼中有从没注意过的东西悄然生长，在每次骨节拔高的疼痛中沿肌肉纹理游走，耐心地割裂皮肤的薄弱犄角，试图跟随心脏的跃动破土而出。  
记忆里的Sam总是拥有过多感情，每次回忆时都要敲破脑髓，把苍白的喜怒哀乐全都倾倒在他心尖。而当下的Sam无法体会，他们之间隔着一层厚实的防弹玻璃，记忆隔空喊话，他只能看到滑稽的口型。  
从笼子里回来后，确实有东西不一样了。他之所以能完好无缺地站在这里，就是凭借这点不一样。不然一定会被笼子里的记忆从内里撕裂，终日沉浸在空白房间里守候残酷回忆，复生便毫无意义。Samuel永远苦大仇深地皱眉审视他，抿紧的嘴里说不出一句真话。久而久之，Sam便失去了探究的欲望，开始在查资料、猎魔与肉体欢愉里昼夜循环，日子就这么过去了。  
退一步说，他连有人陪伴左右的生活都无法想象。与人在同一张桌子上分享食物，举起酒瓶就有人相碰，黑夜里另一张床上传来沉稳呼吸。尽管生活习惯极不融洽，他还会任由另一人侵占空间，打乱自己所有安排。  
鸽群扑棱灰色翅膀飞过黄昏，远处汽笛呜咽的声音穿过广场与河岸。如果Dean真的在副驾打盹，此刻一定会被突如其来的响亮鸣笛惊醒，手忙脚乱换来Sam的嘲笑。  
真切得如同刚刚发生。  
Sam觉得不可思议，许久未有的好奇从肋骨下复苏。

*  
劳伦斯的白昼没激起波澜，他便以为那栋屋子也平常无奇。  
打开车门的刹那才意识到大错特错。  
猝不及防坠下的灿金光芒间，上了年头砖红房顶将阴影肆意洒满草坪。挺拔繁茂的红叶树盖住青苔墙壁，白漆间的缝隙像老屋子的年轮。从没有任何一幢建筑给过Sam如此强烈的冲击，躯壳底下的激流都疯狂地撞击身体，刺鼻的焦糊气味不断涌入喉咙。  
它们在拉扯Sam，半命令半哀求地阻止他靠近，大脑中的防御系统脱开他的掌控要带躯体逃离。记忆大声告诉他，这就是悲剧的起源地，每一次回头都只会带来更多悲惨结局。  
如果真想了解一件事，最好从根源挖起。Sam不会被混乱的大脑吓住。  
“你是……Sam Winchester？”  
循声望去，深金长发的女孩正站在白栅栏前打量着他。  
“我是。你是？”他试图从脑海里找出对应姓名。  
“Sari，当时是你让我带着Richie逃跑。你们凿穿了我们的新家，赶走衣柜里着火的怪物。”女孩甜甜地笑着，“谢谢。”  
Sam报以微笑。  
“你的哥哥呢？让他伤心的事解决了吗？”她朝旁边看了看。  
“伤心的事？”  
“对，让他在加油站哭起来的事。我看到他打了个电话，然后靠着墙哭了一会儿。我知道班上男孩哭的原因，不是丢了东西就是被东西丢弃了。希望他现在不会再哭了，你们是好人，我不想那些坏事发生在你们身上。”  
那天他们为老房子的事忧心，试图抛开私情把整件事当成普通案子。Sam逼迫他回到命运的起点，却并不知道这些石块与木头对他的含义。  
印象里Dean不常哭，少时他就强调过很多次，掉眼泪是软弱的标志。但当说起地狱里行刑官的经历，他还是背对着Sam泣不成声。不是因为他遭受的刑罚，而是他曾被迫施予灵魂痛苦并为此愉悦。他发现自己本质上跟恶魔没有区别，这才是他伤心的原因。  
而Sari提到的他则完全摸不着头脑，这件事在脑海里找不到痕迹。能轻易被分解的Dean忽然复杂起来，记忆里的不过是他愿意展露出来的湖面帆影，在那木船之下或许还藏着巨龙与冰山。一种快意从胸腔升起，现在他得知了记忆从未知晓的Dean，掌握了一丝先机，得到能够战胜聒噪回忆的筹码。  
他终于感觉自己不是属于过去的尸体，依然有参与现在与将来的权利。  
“他不会再哭了。”见女孩还看着自己，Sam回答。  
Sari舒展开笑容，快走两步打开栅栏：“进来坐坐吗？”  
“不，谢谢。我只是路过。”他不再靠近本该是安乐窝的危险源，掉头回到车里。手背的伤高高肿起，一块光亮的圆形拱桥从皮肤中央凸出。他又挤了点药膏，等待胀痛带来的不适从神经末梢褪去。  
重生以来头一回，他有了必须要做的事。

*  
以时间为索翻动年代久远的纸张，John的笔记里记满了他在斯坦福错过的年岁。  
他人叙述多少带有幻想成分，但他还是摸索时间轮廓，逐一寻访Dean曾独自救回的生命。Dean只在他们的人生罅隙中占了极为偶然的成分，消失跟出现一样突然，许多人都以为再也不会遇到与他相关的事。因此Sam的出现让他们震惊而喜悦，要套话太容易了。  
他用绷带缠住破溃流脓的右手，每天都多绕一圈。  
过于专注这件事，Sam的思维也被占去大半。在燥热的海滨边际仰头观望鳞片般的云块，或是停留在雨后泥泞的荒郊野外，Dean总是不经意闯进脑海。渐渐地，他拼凑起了记忆错失的样貌，那些沉默不语、瘦削坚韧、带着赴死意愿奔走在森林边际的英雄，也许更接近Dean的本质。  
抢先一步的快意让他浑身膨胀，肾上腺素在抽丝剥茧中如浪潮般一波波涌上礁石。每当想起Dean可能对他过往猎魔手段的评判，Sam就一遍遍回想Dean被天使从地狱打捞上来的经历。兄长曾从坟墓里爬出，并且抛弃了空无一物的松林坑。他们终究是一样的。他安慰自己。他有尸身外逃的塚，他有灵魂中空的囊。

夏蚕卷过抽芽的桑叶时，Sam在小镇的酒吧里稍作停顿，然后遇到了甜美火辣的Giselle。距离上回寻欢作乐，已经隔了不短的时间。  
两人势均力敌，到了午夜才消停。  
“我记得你。”Giselle眨着琥珀色的大眼睛，暗灯下像狡黠的猫，“你可改变太多了。”  
Sam含糊应着，不置可否。  
“事实上是记得你的哥哥Dean。”她翻了个身，从床头摸出一根烟含在嘴里，“大概两三年前，你们经过这个小镇，当时我妹妹还没离开。他真疯，直到你伸进来半个脑袋打断狂欢。”她舔舔嘴唇，呼出一团浓白烟雾，“你知道，我们不介意你加入。”  
那一年Dean要下地狱，他甚至为此列了遗愿清单，尽是超越常伦的荒唐事。比如与双胞胎姐妹来场速战速决的风流韵事。  
“他会介意。”Sam耸肩，“他总有奇奇怪怪的刻板原则。”  
“我不这么想。他看上去什么都不在乎了，就好像世界末日下一秒会来。相信我，那一刻无论问他什么，他都会如实回答的。无论平时如何，当时他已经整个敞开了。”  
Sam看着她笼罩在烟雾后的侧影，想着他错失了什么。  
如果他把勇气借给当时的Sam，也许就不会得到这个结局。  
他会趁着机会得到Dean开启大门的机会，他会看到暗黑的河面之下都隐藏了什么。  
也许还有更多。  
他的视线会仔仔细细逡巡过Dean的脸颊，细数岁月和经历带给他的痕迹。Dean也许会抗拒，试图用眼神让他心虚。然后他会轻轻盖住Dean的眼睛，俯身触碰那双嘴唇，在柔软的饱满上摩挲自己，直到失去耐心用上舌头。蝴蝶在掌心缓缓翕动翅膀，一次，然后是快速的两三次。Dean醒了，唇缝微分。Sam挤进去，又深又湿，直接碾掉舌头上的声音。他在半空中接住挥来的拳头，重重钉进床单，下身抵住睡裤热切耸动，膝盖强硬地顶开挣扎的大腿，让他更方便嵌入Dean的鼠蹊部。  
臆想中的快感在脊骨上冲刷，Sam掐开Dean的下颌，贪婪汲取厚重湿润的甜蜜，响亮黏腻的水声伴随撞击滑进。Dean拱起腰背，一声潮热长叹从胸口挤压出来。Sam扯掉早已浸湿揉皱的遮掩，握住Dean的坚挺，把就要滴到囊袋上的前液抹回顶端，粗鲁而随意。Dean喘息尖锐，指腹紧贴着Sam的头皮，臀部随着他的掌控抽搐。  
他耐心地包裹着Dean，让他的味道在无助的喘气中愈发浓烈，占满Sam过热而混沌的思维。他要更快，要连同脑海里的细枝末节一并改写，要把毫无温度的陌生回忆全都变成属于他的，要Dean只属于他。  
破晓划过窗外时，Sam确定自己昏睡了一阵。  
Giselle已经离开，留下长串号码的纸条。  
他发现床单像青春期的小男孩一样糟糕。  
从未有过的贪念在躯壳里蠢蠢欲动，如进化的成虫意图咬破圆茧。

*  
白芷根，泥叶，麻焦油。  
符号，印记，咒语。  
呼出胸腔里堆积的期待，他尽量把注意力放在简陋的宽板棺盖上，阳光被棱角边缘整齐地分割成光亮与阴影，一只蚂蚁正越来越慢地爬过光面。  
它随时可能死去。  
有生命的物体随时都有可能死去。  
但并不是每种物体都能重生。  
Sam有足够的能力做到这个，他能让想要的成真，他能让Dean回来。  
不止回来。  
他双手撑在棺盖上，检查刚画好的血符。  
这个Dean将是完完全全属于他的Dean Winchester，是他创造的哥哥，是与记忆毫无关联的兄长。即使从长眠中醒来的Dean固执不化也没关系，即使不认同他的想法也没关系，他会让他接受的。  
因为他了解记忆未曾见过的真实部分，他要给Dean真正渴求的，他要按照Dean的生活方式保护他，照顾他，要让失望从此不再是他的一部分。  
这回他要长久地与Dean相处，要跟他面对面谈话，要跟他分享一个桌上的食物，一只瓶子里的啤酒。他要听见另一张床上的沉沉呼吸，也要尝到被紧紧拥抱的温暖。  
他不要与腐烂的记忆分享他，不要身体里寄居着别的存在，他要当空洞的囊，无论那是否会让天堂和地狱都乱成一团。  
他高声念出咒语。  
霎时间，乌云自天边纷纷聚集成团，乘着肆意大作的狂风笼罩在坟墓上方，昏暗天色之间树木枝叶脆弱摇摆，老鼠与鸟雀在飞沙走石间争相躲避。  
他猛地扯开绷带。  
电闪雷鸣，灰翳彷如密集鸽群自九万里高空俯冲而下，直直劈开棺木。  
Sam在温度骤降的寒风里看向右手，那里没有脓包，没有破溃，连一丝伤口缝隙都没出现过。  
他看着手背，等待着风雨平息，等待着魂灵的细语安静，等待不可复生的生命睁开双眼，等待着世间唯一属于他的事物来到身边。  
“Sam？”  
他抬头。  
日光重现，万籁俱静。

END


End file.
